


Prepared To Fight

by wendyindahouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF!Cas, Bottom!Cas, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyindahouse/pseuds/wendyindahouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks Castiel should improve his combat skills; Cas really doesn't see the point.  Dean gets his way, but things don't quite go according to plan...</p><p>*** CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR END OF S8 AND S9***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepared To Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following Anon prompt on tumblr:
> 
> Wow really? We can ask anything? Okay then. You might not take this because a bit complicated, but I REALLY miss Cas as he used to be before the whole Crazy!Cas deal, all otherwordly badass/cute (I had great expectations for human!Cas but meh...). SO. Think you can manage to write Cas in our current season 9 setting, but with old Cas personality AND (that's where it gets tricky) making it smutty with bottom!Cas that's not all shy but perfectly happy to take it, even a bit demanding? Please?
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://poorbeautifuldean.tumblr.com)

“Dean, I really don’t think that this is necessary.”

“Come on Cas.  If we’re going to keep going after Gadreel in order to save Sam, we’re gonna come across armies of douchebag Angels and you need to be able to handle yourself in combat.”

“Yes Dean, I understand that” Castiel frowns.  “But you appear to have forgotten I was a warrior of the Lord for millennia, and though I may be unfamiliar with guns, I am more than capable of holding my own in close combat.  I assure you, my skills with a blade are actually quite exemplary.”

“Just humour me okay?  Do this, this once, and I’ll get off your ass about it.”

Cas tilts his head slightly, frown deepening, then nods once, spinning the angel blade in his hand up into a fighting hold.

“Fine, Dean.  Show me what you’ve got.”

Dean lowers himself into an attacking stance, watching Cas warily in the somewhat confined space of the latest fleapit motel they’re staying at.  He remembers what Angel Cas was like in action and if Cas is right, and he’s still got anything like the same ability, Dean needs to be careful.  He needs to make Cas understand that he has to be careful now too, since he can’t heal himself the way he could before.  He can’t just charge in without worrying about getting wounded on the way to his goal anymore; he needs to stop being stubborn and learn to think smarter.   

At least, that’s what Dean thought.  As he darts in, suddenly, and Cas easily parries his thrust with just a swing of his arm, he wonders whether he’s underestimated him after all.  Dean circles as Cas watches him closely, eyes cold and calculating through their seemingly infinite depth.  His eyes still seem to carry the weight of the world in them sometimes, and Dean feels a slight thrill go through him at the reminder of the celestial being Cas once was, the power he once held.  He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, darting to the side to avoid a sudden lunge from Cas.  Now is most definitely not the time to be going down  _that_ path.

A faint whirring sound starts up from a dingy corner - probably the motel's ancient heating system – but Dean spots the minute movement of Cas’ head as he listens to it, distracted for a moment, and takes his chance.  He goes in low, aiming for Cas' knees to knock him off balance, but Cas seems to be a step ahead of him as he sidesteps neatly and uses his weight to push Dean off balance.  Dean swings an arm up, still hoping to push Castiel down and get the upper hand, only to find his wrist caught in an iron grip.  Cas swings Dean’s arm up, pushing on the inside of his elbow to force him onto his knees.  He then catches Dean’s other wrist and pushes him down onto his back both hands pinned above his head as Cas straddles his waist.

“You were saying, Dean?” Cas smirks, leaning forward, voice low and gravelly.  Dean feels another shudder go through him at the sound and at the feel of Cas’ warm breath curling against his cheek.  Dean grunts a response, pushing his hips sharply upwards as he tries to dislodge Cas.  It doesn’t work but Cas lets out a small gasp and his hands tighten on Dean’s. 

“You should be more careful, Dean” Cas continues, breath catching as Dean struggles beneath him again.  He leans forward, pressing all his weight down onto Dean’s chest to keep him still, bringing their faces so close they’re almost touching.  Dean feels a tell-tale warmth prickling his skin in response to the heat of Cas’ body pressed against him and his eyes are drawn instinctively to Cas' lips and, oh god, this is soooo not the time for those feelings to start making themselves known again.

Slowly, Dean realises Cas is breathing fast and shallow and he seems to be almost vibrating with tension.  He drags his eyes up to meet Cas’ and his own breath catches at the desire so openly visible there; at pupils so dilated that the intense blue has almost disappeared.  Cas rocks his hips down slightly, testing, and Dean’s response is instinctive as he pushes back against him.  Cas growls, a throaty sound that courses through Dean like electricity, and swoops in to kiss Dean fiercely.  Dean arches up into him, mouth opening as he feels Cas tongue snaking across his lower lip, letting out a low moan as he feels Cas lick his way into Dean’s mouth, their tongues tangling and stroking feverishly.

Cas' hands let go of Dean’s to stroke their way down his sides, leaving trails of fire in their wake until Dean feels like he’s burning up.  Cas sits up, pulling his shirt over his head as he does so, and Dean licks his lips as he looks up at him.

“Dean... I’m not sure what you’re waiting for, but staring isn’t going to satisfy me you know.  I really feel you should be touching me by now”.  Dean surges up, pushing Cas off him and getting to his feet.  He grabs Cas’ wrist and yanks him up before dragging him over to the bed and pushing him down again.

“Like this, you mean?” he asks, as he trails feather light fingertips over Cas chest and stomach, teasing.

“No,” Cas grinds out, gripping Dean’s wrist and moving their hands lower to press hard against his groin.  “Like this.”

Dean grinds the heel of his hand against Cas’ hardness, smirking when he realises Cas appears not to be wearing underwear and Cas groans, eyes closing as he pushes up into the touch.  “More, Dean” he huffs out.  “I need to feel your hand on me, please Dean…"

Dean doesn’t need any further encouragement as he pulls Cas sweatpants down and throws them to the side.  He takes a moment to admire the sight again, before Cas’ irritated whine spurs him into action and he brings his hand back to grip Cas' cock, palm rough against the silken skin as he strokes firmly.   Cas writhes at the touch, fists clutching at the threadbare blankets as Dean continues to work his shaft, wrist twisting and thumb swiping over the head to collect the precome with every upstroke.  With a moan, Cas reaches out to still Dean’s hand.

“It’s not enough Dean.   You need to be inside me.  Now."

Dean lets out a groan, surprised at just how turned-on he is by Cas’ demanding tone.  He gets up to remove his own pants, yanking his shirt off and rummaging in his duffel to retrieve the lube he knows is in there somewhere, bought to use on himself but now required for a much more desirable reason.  He shudders as Cas voices his impatience again. 

“Now, Dean.”

He lets out a triumphant shout as he finally finds the lube and turns back to Cas.  Pushing Cas’ thighs up towards his chest, he moves in to kneel between his legs before dribbling the lube out onto his fingers.  He strokes a fingertip against Cas’ tight hole, watching the muscle flutter beneath his touch and revelling in the moan it draws from Cas. 

Dean carefully pushes the tip of his finger past the ring of muscle, gasping at the heat that draws him in as Cas pushes up into the touch, needy, wanting more.  Dean moves his other hand to hold Cas hip against the mattress, ignoring Cas’ whine of complaint as he slowly pushes the finger in further, lightly stroking the walls of muscle.  He takes it slowly, forcing Cas to wait as he slides his finger back and forth, before gradually adding a second then a third finger, scissoring and stroking, crooking his fingers until he hits the sweet spot and Cas cries out.

“Enough, Dean” he grates, through gritted teeth.  “I may be human now but I won’t break, and I’m more than ready for you… Get. On. With. It.”  Dean smirks but decides to oblige Cas, and reaches for the lube again, spreading it over his own aching hardness.  He takes Cas’ ankle and lifts it to rest over his shoulder, pushing the other thigh out as far as he can. Before guiding himself to Cas’ hole and pressing in, smooth and slow.  The heat and tightness almost overwhelms Dean and he has to pause to collect himself when he finally bottoms out.  It is the sensation of Cas rhythmically rocking his hips that spurs him into movement again, pulling out slowly then gliding back in, pausing before repeating the movement over and over.

“Harder, Dean… deeper… need more…” Cas moans, and Dean does his best to oblige, hips snapping as he moves faster, harder, Cas’ body juddering beneath him with the force of each thrust.

“Uh…still… not enough” Cas whines, and Dean is taken by surprise as Cas slides his leg off his shoulder, gripping Dean’s waist with his knees, and pushing him back so Cas is now straddling him.

Cas smooths his hands repeatedly over Dean’s chest as he rocks his hips sharply back and forth, riding Dean as he finally gets the angle he wants, taking Dean as deep as he can. 

They are both gasping for air, Dean rocking up into Cas as he rocks down, taut muscles straining, tension building.  Cas throws his head back as Dean reaches to grip his cock, stroking in time with the rhythm of their thrusts, and the sight pushes Dean over the edge, his orgasm ripping through him.  Cas adds his hand to Dean’s on his own cock, keeping the movement going as he continues to ride Dean until two, three thrusts later he finds his own release, come spilling over their joined hands as he lets out a guttural moan and slumps forwards, Dean still buried deep inside him.

They stay like that, damp and sticky, until their breathing begins to return to normal and Cas finally lifts himself off Dean and slides down to lie next to him, hands still joined, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth.  Cas’ voice is even more husky than usual when he finally speaks.

“I told you I was capable of holding my own in close combat, Dean.  Though if this is the end result, I must say I think I’m quite prepared to keep demonstrating that to you as often as you like.”


End file.
